Knowing the Known
by Liliacgirl
Summary: Draco and Hermione are on their way to New York to give there Healer exams. When they know no one in this unknown city, they no other option than to tolerate each other. What will happen when some unwanted emotions start to brew?.. Dramione FanFic! RomGen
1. Meeting the Unexpected

Chapter 1: Meeting the unexpected.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

This is my first Fan Fiction ever so please tell me if the start is good.

D.M.

Draco Malfoy looked down at his wristwatch, 11:00 am, it said. He looked up checking out the girl who just passed by.

"_Nice legs_" He thought. He smirked his famous Malfoy smirk at the girl, she smiled back seductively. Draco had the looks to kill for. He had long, shoulder length platinum blonde hair. Captivating grey – blue eyes. Strong built up body. Any girl would fall for him.

Draco Malfoy would seem like a normal 18 year old boy but no, he wasn't, he was wizard that too a smart one. Of course he was smart that's reason he was one of the two selected from his school – Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – to give the healer exam in advance because of their smartness.

He looked back at his watch now it read 11:10 am. He sighed, he was now getting bored. His flight was not till for another hour. Checking – in early was not a good thing to do. He was even bored of checking girls out!

'_I must have checked each and every girl out about thrice now!' _He thoughtsighing dramatically. _'I think I should go talk to one of them' _that will surely be a cure for his boredom… not. It looked like these girls just had looks and no brains.

He turned to take another round of the airport when a certain brunette caught his eye. She had his back to him. She had long, waist length, curly brown hair that was tied into a half pony. His eyes traveled further down. She was wearing black bell bottom pants and a white singlet with a black jacket tied around her slim waist. _'That girl there is a good one' _He thought. He went to get his third cup of coffee in that day thinking he will talk to this girl later.

l ------------------------------------- l

H.G.

Hermione Granger was staring out of the window. Running through all the basics about healing. She was going to attend her exam to become a healer at St.Mungos hospital. Hermione was quite nervous (as she always is). She had gotten 11 Outstandings in her NEWTs. She was also one of the two who were given the chance to give the exam in advance. She did not know who the other person was.

Her thoughts changed to other things like how she had matured over the summer holidays before seventh year. And how disgusting it looked as her best friend Ronald Weasley nearly drooled over her during the entire year with his companion and her best friend Harry Potter drooling over Ginny Weasley who had also matured over the summer.

Her thought again traveled back to her exams. She thought anxiously _'What if I fail the exam? What of during the exam my quill broke and they wouldn't give me another one? What if I don't finish all the questions? What if-' _Her trace of thoughts was interrupted by someone tapping her on her shoulder and a manly husky voice saying:

"Hi, my name is Draco Malfoy an-" But before Draco could complete his sentence he heard a loud gasp and a voice which of course he had heard before.

"MALFOY??"

"GRANGER??"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please tell me how my first chapter was?

Please REVIEW!!!!

LILIACGIRL


	2. Grateful

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: Other than the plot nothing is mine!

'_So Draco Malfoy just said that I have a good body… What does that mean? _Hermione thought confused at what she had just heard. Her blushing cheeks turning back to her normal color. '_Wait a minute'_ she gasped, _'was Malfoy just hitting on me? Me? Hermione Granger the bookworm? And by the way why is Draco Malfoy here? In a muggle airport? Doesn't he hate muggles and everything that revolves around them? By this behavior, someone would think Draco Malfoy had actually CHANGED!!' _She laughed at her last thought. _'As if!' _She was getting really confused. This situation was totally bizarre. She thought, she would think about it later, she had other things to worry about just now.

Like maybe when she reached New York where will she live in that unknown city? She could maybe live in a hotel for some days but what if she did get selected and had to live there for her training? Where would she live? That sure was a problem. She did have money… she did right? Panicking she checked her purse. _'Thank god! I've got about 500 dollars and an ATM card. Oof!' _She then started thinking of the shopping she'd like to do for herself, her parents, and her friends.

"_Passengers traveling by the flight to New York please proceed for boarding at gate number 5 please." _That announcement awoke her from her trail of thoughts. She was taking that flight to New York and then after 6 – 7 hours of waiting and then the flight to New York. _'It's going be a tiring journey!'_

D.M

After the shocking statement he gave - the one about nice body and why he gave the statement he did not know – he thought about what had happened after he was given this chance of doing the exam in advance what had happened at home.

_Flashback_

_He walked up to the large door and knocked thrice._

"_Come in" came a cold voice through the door. Without any hesitation Draco walked inside the chamber._

"_You called father?" Draco asked with not a slightest bit of fright in his voice._

"_Yes, I need you tell me when are you going to join our Malfoy business?" Asked Lucius with a hint of annoyance in his voice._

_Bravely Draco answered, "Father, I am sorry but I have no wish in joining our family business. I plan on becoming a healer."_

"_A healer?" Lucius spat, "Why would you want be something like that son? You can earn much more money by helping me in our business than becoming a healer!" Lucius was now becoming angry, you could see it clearly on his face. _

'_Father, please I want to do something on my own… and I thought that maybe healer was good idea' Draco said in a pleading voice._

'_Ok Draco, I'll give you one chance.' Said his father 'If you don't earn enough in a years time, you will have no other option than to join our family business. Do you get that?_

'_Yes, father' Draco said. Surprised that he had actually agreed to what was against his wish. Stunned he walked out of the chamber'_

_End of Flashback_

Draco came out of his memory trail when he heard the same announcement. He picked up his luggage and started walking towards the boarding gate and guess who he had to bumped in to? Right guess! Of course it Miss. Hermione Granger!

"Granger! Can't you see where you are going? Are you blind or something? You better get your eyes checked!" Draco said with usual sneer on his face.

"Why don't _you _get _your _eyes checked? Looks like you too bumped in to me and hurt my toe" Hermione said while wincing in pain. "Well" She continued.

"Well what Granger?" He asked

"Say sorry" She said.

"Sorry? He asked.

"Yes, Malfoy! Sorry, as in S-O-R-R-Y" She spelled out for him.

"Yes Granger, I know the spelling," He said with irritation in his voice. "And I don't have enough time for this fight. Because unlike you my time is precious and I don't want to waste". After saying that he turned and walked towards the gate.

She huffed and followed the direction he went to.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

H.G

Hermione entered the flight, being greeted by the airhostesses.

Looking at her boarding pass, one of the airhostesses said

"Go straight and then to the right"

"Thank you" Hermione thanked politely.

She followed the directions she had been given. She finds her seat and goes ahead to greet the person sitting beside her in her journey, when she saw who it was, she groaned inwardly and quietly sat down wishing that Malfoy would not notice her presence throughout the journey. But that seemed impossible, as the journey was a long one. So Hermione made a feeble to hide her face by opening a random page of a magazine and started to read it.

D,M

'_Oh my god! There are so many muggles around me! I think I am getting itchy. The meeting with Granger in the middle of this airport was quite weird. Though I did see her coming in the same direction as mine. I wonder if she is in the same aero- whatever they call it. Well who cares I am not in the mood of talking or thinking about her. _He looked around him and his eyes landed on the person next to him. She was wearing black bell-bottoms a white singlet _'wait a minute… this outfit looks kind of familiar.' _He thought staring at her.

As the plane was going to take off, it started rumbling.

"Oh my god! What's happening? I am going to die we are all going to DIE" Draco started to muttering to himself.

"Just shut up Malfoy, sit straight and look in the front and for GOD SAKE tie your seat belt and stop muttering like a retard." Said a familiar voice.

"GRANGER!" He said sounding surprised and grateful now that he knew someone her!

"I know that's my name Malfoy! Said Hermione irritably.

"Why is thing going all wobbly?" whined Draco worriedly.

"It's not going wobbly, it's taking off. How did you think we will reach New York, the plane walking or running?" Hermione

" Um… Right, whatever, I knew that" Sounding unsure of himself.

"Sure you did Malfoy" Said Hermione still closing her eyes and clutching the handle. "And Malfoy you haven't tied your seatbelt!"

"What's a seatbelt?" He asked uncertainly looking vulnerably.

"This is a seat belt" she said tugging the seatbelt out from his Draco's left side and clasping it. She leant back ion her seat, calmly. Now that the plane had already taken off.

Draco mumbled something to her.

"What was that, Malfoy?" Asked Hermione

"Thanks" He said.

" Um… your welcome" She said awkwardly. Not used hearing thanks from Malfoy.

Draco, for once in his life was grateful that Granger was here.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: What do you think?

Review!!!!!


	3. Fiasco In The Plane

Chapter 3: Blizzards and Maniacs.

Disclaimer: The plot! That is all I own, unfortunately.

Gosh! I am sorry for not writing earlier school has started again and guess what the teacher are attacking their students with homework. Hope you understand.

Now on with the chapter:

It was just fifteen minutes after when Draco still wasn't done with ranting on and on about muggle transportation.

"For god's sake Malfoy stop whining about how horrible muggle transportation is!" Hermione said already getting annoyed.

"Granger… what's your problem! Really?" He asked. Amazed at how fast he can get on Hermione's nerves.

"My problem is you Malfoy! I thought you would know that by now." Hermione snapped.

" I do, I just love to –" But he was cut short by an airhostess.

"Would you like anything, sir, ma'am?" She asked kindly.

"Um… Granger what do muggles have?" Draco asked hesitantly in whisper so that only she could hear.

Heaving a huge and dramatic sigh she said "Two cokes please".

"Sure thing ma'am" She said handing them their cokes.

"Thanks" Said Draco flirtatiously winking at her.

The airhostess blushed and walked away asking the same question to the passengers in front of them.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Draco with disgust etched over her face.

"What?" He asked defensively. She rolled her eyes and started drinking her coke.

"This stuff is good. Who knew muggles had it in them" Draco said. Obviously amazed.

"Of course muggles have it in them I mean like one example is right in front of you." Hermione stated proudly.

"Psssttt…yea…whatever" said Draco waving off Hermione.

Hermione turned away from him. And removed a book to read. She was still reading after 20 minutes when she heard an announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen because of certain weather conditions we have to have an emergency landing in Berlin," Said a voice.

Hermione groaned and Draco gave frightened groan.

"W-w-what's happening Granger?" Draco stuttered out.

"Can you not act like stupid cowering child and sit calmly?" Hermione said tauntingly. "And we are just having an emergency landing which, before you even attempt to ask," Stopping him when she saw him opening her mouth to speak. "means that as there is some kind of weather problem the flight can't go through it so, it has to land." Hermione said slowly as if speaking to child.

"Whatever Granger… I knew that too" Draco said in a voice that told her he didn't.

She rolled her eyes at his arrogant ness.

They landed and got out of the flight, Draco in a bit of hurry. When they were in the airport Hermione saw Draco looking around nervously. She decided to put all her hatred towards him aside and help him out.

"Malfoy, I know you will never accept my help but you look like you need a bit of a help." Hermione stated smugly.

"No Granger I don't _need _help." He said not ready to give up.

"Fine… I couldn't care less as it's you who needs help and not me." She said walking away from him.

Draco was struggling whether or not to stop her. _'What should I do? I don't know anyone or anything here! I think I should stop her. But… but if I stop her wont she think that I am stupid? Whatever I AM stopping her'. _

"Granger" she stopped in her tracks and turned around. "What?" She responded.

"Maybe a little bit of help will do" She smirked at him and came back to him.

"Oh my god! Draco Malfoy just stopped his archenemy from walking away from him and asked for 'a little bit of help'" She said in an irritating voice.

"Ha ha Granger, not funny" Draco said as his cheeks got tint of pink through his pale skin.

"Ok. Rules, one: follow me and don't talk unless necessary. Two: and because you don't know anything about muggles and its things don't go touching unnecessary things. And finally DON'T use magic" She said happy that she finally does get to rule over Draco.

"And why do you, Granger, think that I am willing to follow those rules or yours?" Draco asked

"Because if you don't I will leave you here and you will not have anywhere to go." She said in a _duh!_ Tone.

"Yea… that." Draco said wearily.

"Good now that you know all the rules follow me" She walked ahead.

For about a half hour later:

Hermione saw a bookshop right beside a coffee shop. She thought maybe she would buy a book and sit in the coffee shop and read. She went in.

Draco who was following her like a faithful dog, lost track of where she was heading. He suddenly was panic struck. _'Where is she? Bloody Granger goes wherever she wishes to go. I think I should call for her'. _

"Granger" He called a few heads turned to him. He ignored it.

"Granger" He shouted a little more loudly.

"Granger" He screeched. Now everyone was staring at him.

Hermione was looking through books when she heard her name being screeched out. She dropped the book she was holding. _'Oh my god! Was that Malfoy? I totally forgot about him. And now he running around screaming my name out like a maniac. I should go look for him' _

Hermione ran out of the shopping looking for Draco when she saw a blonde head looking around furiously. And people were looking at him as if he was patient who had ran from a mental hospital.

"Malfoy why don't shout a bit more louder? I don't think the aliens from Mars Hve heard you yet." Hermione said through gritted teeth.

Draco just rolled his eyes and said "That was the only way by which I could get your attention."

"Ok but in this way? It was really very embarrassing you know?" She asked him.

"That was the only thing that came to my at that moment. And by the way I was left alone in a muggle airport.

"Whatever now other than following, walk beside me now." She said.

He didn't answer. He just walked beside her quietly.


	4. Bookworms

Chapter 4:

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the plot.

Sorry Again. You guys ive got exams like in the end of this month and I want to get good marks.

After what seemed like hours, really were only 15 minutes past the maniacal situation. They had not spoken since. It almost looked like a couple was having a splat. So when Hermione wanted to go to some shop, she would look at him, glare, and tip her head in the direction of the shop. Giving him the message to follow her. He would do as she indicated. He really felt like a dog now and he was getting frustrated.

"C'mon Granger this is like the 5th bookshop you have visited and not even bought anything yet."

He said in a hesitant tone. Getting ready for the outburst. He was surprised when he did not hear any. He looked at her and she was standing there standing and looking into a shop, as if nothing he said had affected her.

"Granger? Hermione Granger? Earth to Granger?" he said clicking his fingers in front of her.

She came back to reality. She pointed a finger at a ring in the showroom.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she gasped. Staring at it with longing.

Draco stared at her in pure shock. He sure had seen Pansy all girly like this but!! A Hermione Granger with look of longing is something an enemy should not see.

"Please Granger don't get all girly now. I know you cant afford that ring and I am sure your husband, who for sure will be Weasly can afford it" He said in his I am great voice.

She came out of longing for the ring turned to glare at him.

"Malfoy do have to always say something like that and spoil my mood?

Heaving a sigh she turned her back to him. She started walking away muttering to herself about Draco's ferret ness returning to him.

"Wait Granger, we made a deal that you will not leave me alone." He said.

"When did we make this kind of deal?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine, we did not but lets make one now." He said desperately.

"Ok, then I am going into that last bookshop there," She said as if instructing someone. "Follow me"

"Uggghhhh" he groaned.

"You said something Malfoy?" She asked.

"No, after you ma'am." He said sarcastically.

Rolling her eyes she went ahead, him following her as usual. They went into the shop. Hermione went to the History section. _'Of course' _He thought. _'The history section'_

He followed her.

"Granger…. Don't you read anything but history?" Amazed at how much she can read. "And you are the only girl I've seen who doesn't go behind make – up and clothes but books".

"Well maybe because I am NOT like other girls. I am sensible and I don't go behind guys like you like slut." She said, trying not to sound offended.

Now it was Draco's turn to look offended.

"No Granger, I know you are not like those girls. And I am sorry for talking like that about your dear books." He snapped.

"Fine! Snap as much as you want to at me. I'd like to repeat again that it is you who is new here and not me. I have been in this airport many times. I can break the deal here and wont care where you go. Its not like I want help you here –"

"Granger" He said.

"- But no I am the one came here to help you when you were lost. You were lucky it was me and not Harry or Ron."

"Granger… Shut up or I will have to do something you wont like " He tried again.

"I think I should leave you here and let you rot in hell," She kept on ranting.

"Ok that's enough" with that he turned her around and crashed his lips to her.

A/N: I know, I know. It is short I am going to start planning chapters. Sorry for the small length.

Review. Believe


End file.
